A Possible Fairy Tail
by shadowwriter329
Summary: All Bonnie ever wanted was to be a mage in the Fairy Tail Guild. She gets her chance when she meets Dragon Slayer Ron Stoppable. What adventures await her and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. Rated T for now. KP characters as Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas everyone! The perfect time of year to update to a story like this. I have been busy lately but was able to get several storied updated for everyone to enjoy this Christmas. So sit back and enjoy my friends.

Now this may be a new idea but I have grown into a fan of Fairy Tail and the idea for this crossover my partner and I had was too good to resist. Hope you all enjoy it as well.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible or the mages of Fairy Tail. But I had a dragon in the family…at least my sister has a temper of a dragon. -_-

(story starts)

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore; a small peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place, to most magic is a tool a mundane part of everyday life. For some however magic is an art and they dedicate their lives to its practice. These are known as the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they plant their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dote the land scape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to make legends well into the future. Its name…is Fairy Tail.

Possible Fairy Tail

(The town of Hargeon)

The trained whistled as it stopped at the station of a town with a large port for ship and fishermen. As travelers were getting off one small animal was having a hard time getting his best friend off the train, "C'mon Ron, we are made it to Hargeon!"

The animal was a large then normal naked mole rat which wore a small blue knapsack. His buddy was a teenage boy with blond hair wearing an open vest with no shirt showing his abs and a scarf around his neck and puffy white pants. He was laying in his seat groaning before he started to get up, "The train stop moving?" he moaned.

Rufus nodded as he pulled his friend to his feet and Ron grabbed his backpack, "Yep that's why you stopped feeling sick. We are in the town Josh has told us about so let's go."

Ron groaned as he staggered towards the exit. He was near the door before he had to lead out the window to steady himself and took a look around the city. "You think he will be here Rufus?"

Rufus jumped off the train and gave Ron the thumbs up. "I'm sure of it, if he is here then we will find him."

Ron smile thinking about it. That smile fell when they heard the train whistle and the trained started to pull out. Ron shouted in horror as the train took off again while he was still on it, "Rufus!" he shouted to his buddy as he rode out of sight of the naked mole rat. Rufus blinked seeing what happen and staring after Ron, "well there he goes, that won't help his motion sickness."

(Scene change)

In the town itself, in the only magic shop one customer was shock to hear some news. "What this is the only magic shop in this whole town?"

The store owner nodded, "Yep the people here are more working folks then they are magic folks. I reckon most people here don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop for the mages that happen to be passing through."

The girl shook her sighed in annoyance. She was and pretty looking girl with dark tan skin and dark hair. She also had a nice figure with a good size bust a skinny waist and nice hips. Her clothes were fashionable but the most noticeable thing about her was the fact her had a whip tied to her left side of her hip and a case that held a ring with several keys. Some gold and some silver. The girl, Bonnie Rockwaller, then said, "So I came all this way for nothing."

"Now, now don't be like that," the shop keeper said as went through some things behind the front desk. "I have all the latest good, let me show you a few." He then grabbed a box with a small sphere in it. "Here is something popular with the ladies. It is a color changing magic to change the color of your clothes." He held the box up, and changed his outfit to match the color as he called out, "red…blue…purple."

Bonnie was not even looking at the shop keeper and he had his fun, "I already have one of those. What I was really looking for was powerful gate keys"

The owner looked at her, "Actually I do have one but people over look it as it is not very strong." He then went over and pulled a box with a silver key on a cushion. Bonnie knew this was the key for the Canis Minor, or the little dog. Bonnie smiled, "Oh the little dog how cute,"

"Yes but it is over looked often."

"But I really want it, how much?"

"20,000 jewels," the owner replied.

Bonnie stared at him, "I'm sorry but how much was that again?"

"20,000 jewels," the owner repeated.

Bonnie than got on the desk and got into a sexy pose sitting there with her top zipped down slightly showing some of her cleavage. "Oh c'mon how much is it really?" she asked in a sexy voice. "Surely you can cut me a deal." She added with a wink.

(Scene change)

"I can't believe that guy, only knocking off 1,000 jewels." Bonnie mumbled hotly as she walked through town before she signed, "Still I got the key so I guess its fine."

Bonnie took a moment to admire the silver gate key before adding it to her chain of keys, but her happiness at acquiring another gate key was turned to curiosity as she noticed a number of girls were flocking to a single point.

"He's here!" Said one of the girls as her friend was just confused.

"Who's here?" The other girl asked while the first girl answered.

"It's the famous fire mage Salamander!"

_'Salamander? I heard he has a really strange fire magic, one that you can't get in a store. Wait, he's in this dead end town? I better check this out.'_ Bonnie thought before flocking to the place, but there were so many girls already there, looking like they had hearts in their eyes.

The object of the affections of these girls was a single attractive man with a pipe and was smoking that pipe while wearing fancy clothes, and every girl there was excited at this. Even Bonnie felt something while looking at the guy. _'My heart's beating so fast! Is it because he's a famous mage, or that he's good looking?'  
_  
"Hey Igneel!" A voice came as a blonde boy came tumbling through the crowd of women, with a naked mole rat that was already unusual.

"What's a boy like you doing here?" The bishounen like man said, but the boy then said, rather than answered towards him.

"You're not Igneel."

"Of course not, I'm Salamander the fire mage." The man said as he manipulated fire for a bit.

Ron and Rufus looked at one another for a bit before shrugging "Yeah big deal," he muttered.

The others girls did not like the fact he was showing such blunt disrespect to their ideal so the ganged up on him. He screamed as he was tossed into a trash can. Bonnie was able to snap out of whatever was affecting her to look at the boy. The man then laughed and addressed the ladies, "Now, now ladies, I am sure the boy did not mean any harm." He pulled Ron to his feet before he wrote his name on a large card and gave it to Ron, "Here you go buddy, a little keep sake."

The ladies swooned over him, "He's so generous."

Ron just stared blankly at the man, "No thanks," he said simply.

He did not learn his lesson from before as he found himself being thrown by the horde of girls into the garbage again. Bonnie stared at boy again before shaking her head. She glanced back at Salamander as he posed for the ladies and focus on his rings. One had a large pink heart on it and the other had a crescent moon and a star. _'So that's what I felt before. He used charm magic on me. There is something not right about this guy.'_

Salamander then address the ladies, "I'm sorry ladies but I must be going." The all cried and whined in disappointment as he jumped into the air and floated up as he rode a tail of purple flames. "But I am planning a party on my boat tonight and you are all invited!"

The girls all cheered before he flew off. Bonnie watched him go as the mass of girls broke apart. She walked up to the boy that the girls threw away, pun intended, who was now standing up with his pet next to him, "What was that about?" Ron asked.

"He was using charm magic on them." Bonnie said getting their attention. She smiled at them, "And because of what you guys did I was able to snap out of it. I guess I own you guys one. How able I buy you guy's lunch."

Ron and Rufus looked at one another before they grinned, "Bueno Nacho!"

(Scene Break)

Bonnie was stunned at the fact that these two were eating large amounts of greasy food in Nachos, fast-food Burritos, and something that they called a Naco, whatever that was.

"Hey, please don't try to bankrupt me. That discount's already used up." Bonnie said as Ron managed gulp down a soda, and Rufus almost dived into the Naco.

"Oh, sorry, but thanks for lunch. I owe you one." Ron said, and was glad he kept that autograph in the garbage he was thrown in before adding, "Never been thrown in a trash can before.

"You don't owe me anything. In fact this is me trying to thank you. That guy's being using charm magic to mess with me and those poor girls." Bonnie said and Ron looked a little confused.

"It's a good thing you have me Ron, or you'd be lost. Charm is a magic that manipulates emotions, and it does so by placing the mating drive at the forefront of one's mind, sort of like the lights are on but no one's home. However, that kind of magic has been banned and is illegal." Rufus explained and Bonnie was surprised that the rat knew anything.

"Well, Igneel's not here, and I'm good on food now. My name's Ron. Thanks uh?"

"Bonnie Rockwaller, and thanks for keeping me out of whatever he was planning. I don't like guys that use magic for attention getting. I hope find this Igneel guy." Bonnie said and left the money for the food for them, and it was still not as expensive as she thought as she exited the odd restaurant.

(Scene Break)

"Wow, who would've thought Fairy Tail would do that?" Bonnie said as she was now in a park reading the most popular magic magazine called 'Sorcery', and the most recent article was about how 7 buildings were destroyed to route out a famous thieves guild, Hench Co. She also turned to see a blonde girl in a bikini and added out loud, "Wow, Tara's the cover girl again. It must be really cool to be part of such a guild."

"So you want to join Fairy Tail huh?" a man's voice asked from behind her. Bonnie jumped and looked behind her and found Salamander standing in the bushes. Salamander stepped out of the bushes and smiled at her, "I was wondering about you. There is something that made you different from all the other girls."

Bonnie glared at Salamander "Maybe because I won't fall for your charm magic anymore. The weakness to that particular kind of magic is it would not effect if I am aware of it."

Salamander did not react to this as he kept his smile up, "Well good, good. I knew there was something special about you. Only a very intelligent mage could see that. You would make it far in Fairy Tail."

Bonnie looked at him with a raised brow, "what do you me?"

Salamander smiled as he cupped his chin with his index finger. "Oh I never told anyone when we first met did I? Well the thing is I am a member of Fairy Tail."

Bonnie could not believe her luck. She had some doubt but she also remembered that Salamander was mention one time in an article about Fairy Tail about how he nearly wrecked a town he was helping. "So you can get me into Fairy Tail?"

Salamander smirked at her, "Well I can put in a good word for yeah and I am sure they will let you join. Why don't you come to my party on my boat? I will take you to Fairy Tail and you can meet everyone."

Bonnie clapped her hands together and you could have sworn there were hearts in her eyes, "Oh please, I would be forever grateful if you did that."

Salamander smiled as he shot into the air on his tail of purple flame. "Well then I will see you tonight then." And with that he flew off with Bonnie waving at him good bye.

When he was out of sight Bonnie dropped her act, "Man what a creep and a loser. Still if he can get me into Fairy Tail then I guess I can stand being near that creep." She then smirked at her own cleverness. "Fairy Tail here I come."

(Scene Break)

The party on the boat had started and Bonnie had decided to dress to impress, and it seemed effective as she was considered quite beautiful.

"Well I'm glad you could come." Salamander said as he continued to smoke purple fire from his pipe. Bonnie just politely smiled as he took a chance to briefly dance with her.

"Why don't you join me in the captain's cabin for a bit? I'm sure we can discuss your future as a mage." Salamander said and Bonnie followed him, never seeing the evil smirk on his face.

(Scene Break)

"I really wanna find Igneel," Ron said as he looked out to the sunset with Rufus on his shoulder.

"I know Ron. You have told me before," Ron pouted a bit at the reminder that when it came to Igneel then it almost turned into a one-track situation, but Rufus added, "And like before I'll say that we're sure to find him. I thought that the 'Salamander' that was here was Igneel too. When you say 'Salamander' I can't help but think 'Fire Dragon'."

Ron chuckled at his own friend's thoughts. That is, until he heard a couple of girls talking. "Oh, we missed the boat, and we could've met Salamander too." One girl said as her friend looked at her. "Wait, you mean the famous fire mage from Fairy Tail? I wonder what a mage from there is doing here." As soon as that other girl said it, Ron's smile turned into a dark frown.

"I know what you're thinking, and I agree, especially if Kim was here." Rufus said and Ron seemed to disappear from the area.

(Scene Break)

"A toast, to your future." Salamander said as he offered some wine to Bonnie, as she sat in the chair. She figured something was off, but didn't know what. Salamander used some of his magic to levitate the wine in a cup to pearls and offered it to Bonnie.

The drops inched closer to Bonnie but when she went and smacked them all away. Salamander was stunned by this display before Bonnie glared at him, "Nice try but I know what you are doing. I now recognize that other magic ring you have. It's sleep magic and I will not fall for it."

Salamander sighed, "oh well I guess it will have to be the hard way." And then he snapped his finger.

A certain near one end of the room drew open and to Bonnie's shock she saw all the girls from the party all asleep, some over the shoulders of several men that looked like goons. Seeing as she would need to fight her way out of this Bonnie pulled out her keys but Salamander grabbed her wrist. "Well we can't have that," he grabbed her keys and held them out of Bonnie's reach. "I went through all this trouble and I can't have you messing up my plans." And with that he threw her keys out the window and into the water.

Bonnie looked in horror as her keys were thrown away. She glared back at Salamander before she kicked him in the shin, getting him to let go of her, and backed away before she pulled her whip out, "And what plan would that be?" she snarled.

Salamander chuckled, "You see am part of a slave ring. And these lovely ladies will make fine addition to our ever growing supply. It make less hassle then drugging them when they come to you willingly. Now put that wipe away before you get hurt."

Bonnie gritted her teeth, "You use magic to take advantage of others, you are the kind of mages I can't stand. I will never let myself be used by the likes of you!"

Then the roof behind Salamander crashed as someone landed on the floor. It was Ron crouched down with one hand in a fist on the floor and an angry look on his face. Bonnie smiled seeing who it was. "Hey it's you!" However the boat rocked from the impact and Ron felt sick and his cheeks puffed out. Bonnie could not believe it. "Oh god! You are so lame!"

Rufus peek in from the new hole in the roof and saw Bonnie, "Oh Bonnie, what are you doing here?"

"These men tricked me. But never mind that why are you two here and why the hell do you have wings?"

It was true, the naked mole rat had two large white feather wings sticking out of his back making him able to him to fly. "Oh that a long story, you see…"

"Never mind that get us out of here." Bonnie cried and Rufus sprang into action. He grabbed Bonnie by the back of her dress and flew her out of the hole.

"Stop them!" Salamander yelled, "We cannot have them report to the magic council!"

"Wait what about Ron?" Bonnie cried seeing that they left him behind.

"I can only carry one person at a time. Besides he will be fine."

"How do you know that?" Bonnie asked the flying Naked Mole Rat and Rufus just smiled.

"He's a mage too." That was surprising, but suddenly the two started dropping and Rufus added, "And my wings have just ran out."

He turned into a normal Naked Mole Rat while dropping with Bonnie into the ocean. Bonnie took a deep breath, as did Rufus, and dove into the ocean looking for her keys. _'I'm glad it's shallow out here, but where are they?' _She thought as she looked through the ocean, and was happy that she spotted a gleam in the moonlight. She swam towards it and found the ring with the three golden keys and three silver ones. She grabbed the keys and swam up, gasping for air as soon as she surfaced.

"Open! Gate to the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Bonnie said taking a gold key with the sign of Aquarius and pointing it in the direction of the ship. A gate seemed to form, and out from it was a woman with blue hair, a water jug, and was part fish from the waist down clothed in blue robes

Aquarius turned her head slightly and glared at Bonnie, "how dare you drop my key."

Bonnie gained a tick mark on her head as she shouted back at her spirit, "I did not drop it! It was taken and thrown away."

Aquarius glared at her, "The point is you lost it! Now what do you want!?"

Bonnie wanted to argue more but knew this was not the time. She pointed at the boat "Make a wave and maroon that boat back to the shore."

Aquarius raised a brow before she lifted her vase. Water swirled around and as she thrust her vase so the opening was facing the boat a giant wave formed. The wave traveled and caught the boat. The men on board cried out as they were carried to the shore where the wave crashed. Part of the port was destroy and flooded. The wave also caught Bonnie and Rufus and washed them onto shore. Bonnie groaned as she sat up on the beach. She glared at Aquarius shaking her fist as at the spirit floating above the water. "Hey! Why did you wash me away too?"

Aquarius smirked, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to hit the boat."

Bonnie did not take this well, "You mean to tell me that you were aiming at me!"

Aquarius laughed as she started to vanish and go back to her world, "Don't summon me for a week. I'm going on vacation with my boyfriend. But you really don't know what that's like."

Bonnie gritted her teeth, "You don't have to rub it in!" she cried out as Aquarius vanished.

"What the hell happened?!" One of the goons yelled as Ron started to recover, the boat capsized on the shore. Bonnie noticed Ron was starting to look better, and that he had a dark look in his eyes.

"Hey, you said you're name's Salamander right?" Ron asked and the man in question was already angry and nervous about something.

_'Damn, I really need to go if I don't want to be caught with my illegal business, but what does this punk want?'_ He thought before answering the blonde, "Y-yes, but what of it?"

"You claim to be from Fairy Tail right?" Bonnie was confused, as it was fairly common knowledge that said mage was supposed to be a part of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Yes, but what of it?" The man was really wanting to bolt, and possibly plot revenge on the ones that foiled his smooth slave ring.

"I want a good look at your face," Ron said surprising all but Rufus, as the Naked Mole Rat had a feeling where this was going. Ron stared at the man for a good while before showing a darker look on his face, "I haven't seen your face before."

"What do you care? You're not a mage."

"I'm Ron Stoppable of Fairy Tail!" Ron countered and took off the large coat he had been wearing all day, and on his right arm was a tattoo of a fairy-like figure with a tail.

"That mark" a beat up grunt muttered seeing the mark on Ron's arm. "Bora, he's the real deal!"

The newly named Bora stiffen and glared at his man, "Don't call me that you idiot."

Rufus then recognize that name, "I know that name. He's Bora of Prominence, he was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild 'cause he used magic to steal."

"I don't care who he is, no one uses my name or the name of Fairy Tail and drags it through the mud!"

"Oh shut it brat," Bora said before he shot a stream of purple fire at Ron. Bonnie was shocked that Ron made no move to dodge and was covered with the flames. Bora laughed, "Not so tough now are yea?"

"That was just awful," Ron's voice was heard in the flames. They started to get smaller and smaller as they could see him grabbed the flames as if they were a solid object and started to eat them. Yes he was eating the fire much to everyone, besides Rufus, shock. Once the flames were gone Ron did not have as so much as a scuff mark on his clothes. "I never tastes such disgusting flames before. Are you sure you're a fire mage?"

"What is he?" Bonnie asked shocked not knowing what to think. "He just ate the flames, and was not burnt at all."

Bora was not much better, "What the Hell!? He just ate the flames!"

Rufus answered as he crossed his arms, "Flames won't work on Ron."

Ron smirk as he pounded his fist together, "Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" fire sprang up around Ron's hands.

"Bora, I recognize him!" one goon said, "Blond hair, a scaly-looking scarf…he's the real Salamander!"

"He's Salamander?" Bonnie asked stunned at this information."

Rufus nodded, "Yep and he knows Dragon Slayer magic."

"Dragon Slayer magic?" Bonnie repeated as she never heard of that kind of magic before.

"He gained scales of a dragon to be immune to fire. Claws of a dragon to fight with fire and lungs and stomach of a dragon to eat fire." Rufus explained "All ancient magic created for one purpose…to slay dragons!"

Bonnie was amazed at the magic that was described. It was nothing she hadn't heard or read before and Ron proved it was something powerful, as he wasn't even harmed by Bora's flames.

"H-he's still just one mage so we should finish him off!" Bora said, but Ron simply grabbed a beam and flailed it around, wiping out the other thugs without killing them, even if there might've been some broken bones.

"Never insult the name of Fairy Tail again. Fire Dragon; Iron Palm!" Ron rushed to the frightened Bora with a palm thrust that was strengthened by the power of his flame. Bora was knocked unconscious just as a number of soldiers/knights had come up to the ship.

"Stop in the name of the law!" Said one of them, and Ron decided to grab Bonnie and Rufus and bolt.

"Let's get outta here!" Ron said as Bonnie was confused as to why they were running.

"Why are you running? Shouldn't the soldiers take care of the problem?"

"You wanna become a member of Fairy Tail right? Then let's get started by getting the hell out of here!" Ron said and Bonnie smiled and laughed as they ran off into the night.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

A happy new year everyone. first story to be updated in 2014. Now plenty of people were guessing who everyone was. Well I will not say anything yet but why not see for yourself this chapter. some might surprise you.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible or the mages of Fairy Tail. But I had a dragon in the family…at least my sister has a temper of a dragon. -_-

(story starts)

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore; a small peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place; to most magic is a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however magic is an art and they dedicate their lives to its practice. These are known as the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they plant their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dote the land scape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to make legends well into the future. Its name…is Fairy Tail.

A Possible Fairy Tail

- The Fire Dragon, the Bull, and the Monkey-

(The town of Magnolia)

Bonnie looked up at the building before her. It was fairly large with at least three stories with red singled rooftops. The top floor has three very large banner on it with the one in the middle the same symbol like the one Ron's arm. The front had an arch with a sign that read 'FAIRY TAIL' with two golden figures that looked like fairies but with tails. This was the guild Bonnie has been dreaming about joining. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Rufus said and Bonnie could not keep the smile off her face.

Bonnie was thinking of what would eb the best way to enter and leave a good first impression when Ron simple walked up to the door and kicked it open and cried "HEY! We made it back alive!" "We're home!" Rufus cried as he flew into the air next to Ron.

The many people inside, many different looks and styles and people all waved and greeted him as he came in. Bonnie walk in as well looking around taking everything in. One man with buck teeth then said, "I heard you went all out in Hargeon Ron, way to go starting a…" he had no time to finish as Ron did a flying kick right to the man's face.

The man was sent flying before he crashed into a table and chairs breaking them. Bonnie was stunned, "Why did you do that!?" Bonnie cried shocked.

"You lied to me about that salamander!" Ron shouted explaining his actions. "I'm going to kick your butt!"

The man pulled himself out of the pile of broken wood and replied, "Don't get mad at me, I'm not the one to be blamed here. I just passed on a rumor I heard!"

"Just a rumor!"

"You want to fight!? Let's go!"

Bonnie just stared dumbfounded as they went at it but no one seem to do anything to stop them. Even more so when the fight caused Ron to knock the man into a row of table and knocked several more guild members into the air. "Now Ron" Rufus started "I think you need to calm Doooown!" Rufus was knocked back from someone slamming into him causing the naked mole rat to ricochet off of one guild member to another. Soon everyone was fighting and it turned into a brawl with a lot of tables and chairs breaking.

'_Wow,'_ Bonnie thought, _'I'm standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall…and it is not what I expect.'_

One girl stood up and turned towards the brawl, "Ah Stoppable-san I see you have returned." Bonnie stared stunned as the woman was simply wearing her dark blue bra and panties. She could see she seemed very fit, tan skin and had a blue Fairy Tail mark over her right breast. This is Yori Fullbuster, a very talented young mage but she tends to…well she has the habit of taking off her clothes.

A different woman sat at the bar taking a drink of what looked like wine glanced at Yori as she headed for the brawl to help Ron. She has short brown hair darker skin tone then Bonnie. She wore several bracelets and arm bands with a blue bikini top and cargo pants with sandals. "Yori…your clothes" she call out.

"I am afraid I do not have time for that." The mage replied. "I need to assist Stoppable-san."

The woman who spoke was Zita Flores, and she hold the title of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker. Zita sighed, "Why can't some of the people here just have some class." She then took a whole barrel of what Bonnie no doubt figure was alcohol and held it up and started to drink right from it.

The brawl kept on and one large man stepped up from behind Bonnie. She turned to see a strong looking man with blond hair wearing a light weight blue outfit with the symbol for 'No. 1' on his back and wooden sandals. "It's already noon and you guys are acting like whiny babies." This brute of a man is named Brick. A muscle bound mage who believes to solve any problem you need two strong fist. "I'm a real man! Want me to prove it to yea!?" he shouted pumping his fist.

'_I can't believe this guys is encouraging him.'_ Bonnie thought before both Ron and Yori turned and both punched Brick which sent him flying_. 'And one punch took him out!'_

"Geez it sure got noisy in here huh?" A man's voice said and Bonnie turned to see a young man with blond spiky hair with brown highlights wearing a green coat with fur lining and light blue sunglasses. He also had two woman on either side on him holding onto to him with smiles on their faces and sighing happy as he held onto their waist. This is the famous ladies killer Josh Mankey. Ranked high on the most eligible bracteole list.

A glass then went flying and slammed into Josh's head and cause him to fall down. "Are you alright?" one of the ladies asked concern.

Josh got up and smiled at them "I'm going to go fight…but only to protect you two ladies."

The girls sighed as Bonnie got her magazine and crossed out Josh's picture knowing not to go for him. _'He differently off my list.'_

Bonnie slid towards the bar where the only one that wasn't taking part of the fight was busy working with a smile. Bonnie instantly recognized the blonde haired, semi-freckled girl with blue eyes and a pair of decent breasts in a waitressing outfit.

"You're Tara! From the gravure portions of Sorcerer Magazine!" Bonnie instantly said and Tara just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but I prefer just sticking around and keeping an eye on things.

"Shouldn't you stop them?!" Bonnie asked pointing towards the brawl.

"No, it's pretty much like this every day. Once you learned to keep your head about you, you pretty much get used to it." Tara said with a smile while one of the older members got thrown towards her.

Bonnie blinked before Yori clashed right into her, knocking the both of them down. Yori huffed as she got up, "I will not be bested yet."

Bonnie looked up and to her shock found that Yori was completely naked. Yori seemed to have noticed as well but did nothing to cover herself as she turned towards Bonnie, "Excuse me miss, but perhaps you can loan me some underwear?"

"NO Way!" Bonnie shouted before she pushed the naked Yori back into the fray.

Zita was started to gain a tick mark, "So noisy. So much for having a drink to relax." Zita then pulled out a card which glowed green slightly. "That's enough you guys, I suggest that you knock it off." She stated threateningly.

Yori, who found her underwear, made a fist and placed it on her palm as she focus her magic and cold air and snow started to form around her hands. "I believe the term for this is, 'Says who'."

Brick held his arm up and magic formed around it and he was replaced with an arm made out of stones. Josh slightly grabbed his ring and gathered his magic while Ron made fire appeared.

But before anyone could attack again a shadow formed and a giant foot slammed down. A very big, giant like figure towered over them. "THAT'S ENOUGH! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO ACT LIKE CHIDLERN!"

Bonnie froze scared as everyone stopped in their tracks to look at her, with Yori and Ron in mid punch for their latest brawl-room victim. Some holding guild members or ready to punch if they did not stopped. Tara then said, "Oh I was not aware you were still here master."

"Master?" Bonnie echoed as the giant shrunk down. Everyone looked to see a woman that was old enough to be a grandmother with graying red hair and green eyes behind some glasses. The old woman looked at Bonnie, "Well it seems we have a new recruit, nice to meet you dear."

"Ummm, nice to meet you," Bonnie greeted weakly, stunned at this old lady being the guild master but she also felt the power that was hidden underneath.

Tara then said, "This is our guild master, Nami Possible. But we all like to call her Nana."

Nana then turned before she flipped up from the main floor, showing skill despite being an old lady, and landed on the railing. She then turned to address them all, "You all and done it again, you young brats. Look at how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time." She held up a bunch of papers up to them all. "And this is the biggest pile of complaints yet. Have you all lost your minds?"

The other mages looked down knowing they were in trouble. "All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at us. Zita, you drank fifteen barrels of alcohol in the last town you visited and charged the bill to the council."

"Damn they found out" Zita grumbled at getting caught.

"Yori, always losing your clothes in front of clients, and the last town you visited you walked through it naked and stole some underwear that was drying."

Yori tried to explain her actions "In my defense the town folks seem to be uncomfortable and I figure being in some underwear was better."

"Maybe if you didn't get naked in the first place," Brick muttered to her.

"Josh flirting with the daughter and wives of clients and worst the granddaughter of a council member. And you Ron…massive damage to three cities not including the new damage to Hargeon as you burned part of the port and wrecked more with that wave and boat. Then there is all the fire and major damages you seem to cause wherever you go."

Ron chuckled sheepishly as he scratched his head. Nana then smiled at them all, "However, I say to heck with the magic council." And with that the pile of paperwork went up in flames in her hands before she threw it and Ron jumped up and caught the fire and ate it. "Now listen; power that surpasses reason, must come from reason right? Magic is not some miracle. Magic is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy throughout the natural world are in perfect synchronization.

"To preform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and flow out of your soul. If all we worry about are following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blow hards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in. Cause that's what make the Fairy Tail guild number one!" she held up her hand with her index finger pointing straight up and her thumb sticking out. She held her hand up for all to see with the back of her hand facing them. Soon everyone cheered and copied their master.

Bonnie was laughing along with everyone's cheers as she was so excited to be in the guild. Ron was laughing the loudest as he and everyone else stopped the fighting and just laughed in good cheer.

"Now, clean up this mess or else. I've got some business with the newbie." Nana said and everyone shut up and started cleaning while Bonnie and Nana started talking, with Bonnie being led elsewhere by Nana Possible.

(Scene Break)

Everyone had finally finished cleaning up and repaired everything, and Bonnie, after coming out of the back room, was amazed at how quickly everything was fixed up and that everyone was just talking like a brawl never even happened in the first place.

"I finally have a guild mark! I'm an official member of Fairy Tail!" Bonnie said happily flashing the Fairy Tail mark on her right hand to Tara, Ron was right at the bar with Yori, clothed in blue women's jeans and tight dark blue and white shirt, next to him.

"That's great Bonnie, and here's your order Ron." Tara said and placed a plate of food in front of Ron. Bonnie was surprised that everything on the plate was on fire, literally, and was even more surprised that Ron just ate everything on it with gusto.

"Thanks Tara. Now to find some work." Ron placed the 1200 jewels on the counter as payment for what had become known as the 'Ron Special'.

Bonnie watched him eat amazed, "I know I seen you eat fire before but it still amazes me."

Rufus nodded, "Yep, with Ron's dragon slayer magic fire not only gives him energy but it helps heals him in battle."

Bonnie was amazed at this bit of information and knew it was useful in a fight. Ron finished his meal with ease before he got up and looked over at the request board. Bonnie followed him and looked at the board. On it was many different flyers with different jobs and requests that offer different rewards. Ron was looking at one request to get rid of some thieves for 160,000 jewels. A young voice then broke through all the talk, "How come my father hasn't come back yet?"

Bonnie, Ron and Rufus looked over and saw Nana sitting at the bar drinking a glass of beer while a young teen stood before her. She had tan skin, freckles and slightly darker red hair. Nana looked at her, "You are starting to get on my nerves Joss. You're the daughter of a mage and a mage in training. Have faith in your father and wait patiently. "

The newly name Joss glared at her, "But he said he would be back in three days and it has been over a week now."

"If I recall he took the job on Mt. Hokobe." Nana said.

"That's right and it is not that far from here! So why hasn't anyone gone to look for him!?"

"Now hold on young lady! Your father is a mage and like every mage in this guild he can take care of himself. Now go home, do more of your training, and wait."

"Jerk!" Joss cried out and she ran out of the guild hall, crying out "I hate you all! I don't want to join up anymore!"

Bonnie, like everyone else watched her leave. "That has to be rough," Bonnie said feeling sorry for the girl.

"I know the master doesn't seem like she cares but she's really worried." Tara said with a frown.

There was the sound of breaking wood and everyone turned to Ron as he just smashed his hand into the request board and nearly broke through it. "Hey careful Ron," a strong looking man said with very tan skin and slicked back hair. "You nearly broke the board."

Ron said nothing as he grabbed his pack and headed for the door with Rufus walking next to him. Nana just sighed as she watched him. The same man from before walked up to Nana and said, "That Ron, he's looking for trouble."

"I know Junior but in the end we can't blame him for feeling this way."

One man shook his head, "Going after Slim will only hurt the man's pride."

"Maybe but there is nothing we can do. We must let him walk his own path now."

Tara sighed for a moment, "But I can understand how he feels. His foster father Igneel went missing. He just disappeared one day."

Bonnie remembered that Ron mentioned he was looking for someone named Igneel "This Igneel guy must be a pretty impressive mage." Bonnie said, but Tara just smiled.

"Actually, Igneel's a Fire Dragon." Bonnie's eyes widened at that, she was almost sure dragons were pretty much extinct. Tara went on. "Igneel found Ron all alone in the forest when he was very young and raised him. He taught Ron how to read and write and of course dragon slayers magic. Then one day he just vanished and Ron was all alone."

Bonnie wondered how could a dragon raise a little boy but she also felt sorry for the young mage in training and decided to leave as well.

(Scene Break)

"Why'd you come again?" Ron asked as Bonnie was shivering in the cold of Mount Hokobe. Bonnie just rushed after Ron, wanting to help the young girl, but she forgot to pack for cold weather.

"I-I-I'm w-w-wondering w-w-why you're f-f-fine." Bonnie shivered and stuttered out through the cold.

Ron himself was just fine and was wearing the same clothes he had when he left the guild hall. It looked more like something one would wear for summer rather than the freezing weather they were in. "It's Ron's fire magic that keeps him warm, me too come to think of it." Rufus said as he sat inside Ron's scarf.

Bonnie glared at the naked mole rat before she tugged at the blanket rolled up in Ron's pack, "Then give me that blanket, it's freezing here."

"Man you really like to complain." Ron muttered.

Bonnie glared before she got an idea, "I know the perfect way to keep out of this cold." She then grabbed one of her silver keys, "Open! Gate of the Clock; Horologium!"

A magic gate formed and a clock face appeared while several gears flew out towards it and formed smoke. The clock face and gears flew up high where they could not be scene and then a tall grandfather clock fell onto the ground. Two black arms then popped out of the sides before its head forced itself up. The spirit spun its arm before striking a pose. "Tick-tock" he greeted simply.

Ron and Rufus were impress, "A clock whoa," "That is so cool."

Horologium is a tall brown grandfather clock with long, black arms, a glass case, a Roman-numeral clock at the center and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth. Bonnie then went inside the glass case with the blanket and closed the glass. Her friend were surprised to see her go inside her spirit. Then she looked like she was talking but they could not hear anything. "Wait I can't hear you." Ron said hoping she would speak up.

Horologium then said, "She says, 'I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out'."

Ron raised a brow, "Then why did you tag along?"

Horologium then said, "'what sort of crazy job would force Slim out in a place like this' she inquires."

"You know you could have asked before we left or on the way here. He was going to slay a Vulcan, a big monster." Ron explained to her.

Bonnie did not like this bit of information. "'I want to go back to the guild' she proclaims." Horologium stated for Bonnie again as Ron and Rufus started off again.

"Well you could walk there but me and Rufus aren't leaving till we find Slim, 'I say back'." Ron said adding that last part as a joke.

"'You mean Rufus and I', she corrects." Horologium called out to them.

After walking for a bit Ron stopped and shouted, "Slim! Where are you!?"

His hear then heard something rushing above them. Ron jumped out of the way as a large monkey like figure slammed both its fist into the ground where Ron just was. It was twice as tall as a normal man and shows a lot of muscles. It had a skinny waist and the bottom half was black fur from its feet to its tail. The top half had white fur with black spots on its arms and his muscular chest showing. It had a long skinny chin and it hair made a point on its head. It grinned at them wildly before it caught a different scent. Before Ron and Rufus could do anything the Vulcan ran down the path they just took.

Bonnie was still sitting in Horologium still thinking of if she should leave or not when she felt Horologium shake slightly. She open her eyes and nearly screamed seeing the Vulcan holding Horologium and looking straight at her. "Me like pretty woman."

Ron manage to catch up fast and heard him as he punched his palm flashing some fire. "So you can talk huh?"

The Vulcan did not even look at him as it lifted Horologium up and started to run off. Horologium then said, "'Don't just stand there come save me already', she exclaims furiously."

Ron took after them but lost sight of it in the snow. He had to rely on his scent of smell to track the Vulcan and find Slim…oh and save Bonnie.

(Scene Break)

Bonnie was very grateful for the protection Horologium provided at that moment as the ape-man thing started hopping and hooting around.

"Me like pretty woman. Why pretty woman no come out?" It asked as he kept looking at Bonnie, and it was getting very uncomfortable, especially since she didn't even know how much longer Horologium would stick around.

_'Please let someone get here soon! Preferably Ron, or that Slim guy!' _Bonnie thought as the Monkey-man, thing, waited and Horologium chimed a bit.

"I'm afraid my time is done." He poofed out of existence and Bonnie was left back in the harshness of the elements, and that monkey-thing that was leering at here.

"Give me an extension!" Bonnie shouted not wanting to be anywhere near the monkey.

The Vulcan got even more excited as it hooted even more. "Pretty woman out!"

"Fire dragon's Iron Fist!" Came a call as Ron struck the monkey creature and threw it across the cave.

"Ron, thank you!" Bonnie would've hugged him right then and there, if the monkey-creature hadn't gotten back up and got angry.

"Me no like men!" It said and rushed at Ron.

Ron was fine that as he charged at the Vulcan but slipped on the ice and slid pass it as the Vulcan looked confused. Bonnie watched as Ron slid pass her and hit the wall with his legs up in the air as he looked upside down at the Vulcan. Bonnie face palmed, "Oh why can't you do anything right?"

Ron did not seem to hear her as he shouted at the Vulcan as he righted himself up "Hey you monkey boy…where's Slim?"

The Vulcan looked even more confused. Ron got impatient, "C'mon he's a human man, tell me where you're hiding him."

"Please he is not going to tell you." Bonnie said as the Vulcan pointed…right at the opening to the cave they were in. Ron ran over and looked out it, only for the Vulcan to thrust its arm out and knock Ron right off the mountain. He screamed angrily at the fact he was tricked.

Bonnie groaned as her so call hero was sent flying as the Vulcan hopped about in victory. "Me no like man, me like woman. Woman, woman, woman."

Bonnie had enough, "Alright you pervy monkey, you're going down." She then grabbed one of her keys. It was a golden key with a head of a bull on the handle end and a teeth looked like a double ended axe. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull; Taurus!"

The ground broke apart and out of the rocky ground came a large cow like figure. He gave a loud "MOOO!" before he stomped on the ground and stood ready. Despite being call a bull he looked more like a cow. His fur body was a black and white theme with two small horn on the head, a golden nose ring and a small cow bell tied to a small collar around his neck. He looked very strong with his bulky muscles. He wore nothing but a pair of swimmers briefs with a golden belt buckle shaped like a bull's head, leather boots a leather belt which held a giant double sided axe and from his wrist to his elbows was taped up.

"Cow?" the Vulcan questioned seeing the spirit.

"I should warn you monkey boy, Taurus is the most powerful spirit that I have a contract with." Bonnie said which her spirit like to hear. Taurus crossed his arms as he looked at Bonnie with hearts for eyes. "Bonnie, I forgot what a nice body you have."

Bonnie sighed, "Oh yeah, he's a big perv too."

The Vulcan did not like the new 'cow' flirting with 'his' woman and growled at Taurus. "No touch my woman."

This snapped Taurus out of it as he glared at the Vulcan, "Your woman? Them fighting words you moookey."

"Get him!" Bonnie ordered.

Taurus grinned as he grabbed his axe. He jumped into the air and showed great strength and skill by spinning it around with ease before he slammed the weapon into the ground forming a focused shockwave that went right at the Vulcan. The Vulcan dodged it before he ran at Taurus. "He's fast," Bonnie exclaimed seeing it coming at her spirit.

But before Taurus could counter the Vulcan Ron appeared and kicked him in the face, sending him flying. Taurus flew slightly in the air before he slammed into the ground out cold, his axe sticking out not far from him. "Ron?" Bonnie asked aloud shocked at his appearance.

"Umm, how come there are more monsters now than when I left?" he asked before Bonnie yelled at him "He's a friend you idiot, one of my spirits!"

"Him?" Ron asked looking at the Vulcan.

"Not him the bull!" Bonnie shouted before she realized Ron was right there as she remembered he was sent flying a few minutes ago. "Hey wait a minute, how did you get back up here?"

Ron smiled, "Rufus came to save me," he looked up at the flying mole rat, "thanks for the save little buddy."

Rufus gave him the thumbs up while Bonnie scowled. "So you're fine with happy but not with other modes of transportation?" she remembered about how on the ride here Ron was all but helpless with motion sickness.

Ron scowled. "What kind of question is that? Rufus is not a mode of transportation, he's my friend."

The Vulcan did not like seeing Ron again and jumped at him, "My woman!" before he slammed his fist down on Ron.

Ron lifted his arm and blocked the strike. The ground shook and broke underneath him but he still held strong. But from the look on his face he was not happy. "Listen up; I consider everyone in the Fairly Tail guild my Nakama." He kicked at the Vulcan and knocked it back. "From Nana and Tara, to Yori and those jerks like Brick and Josh." The Vulcan changed at him as Ron gathered his fire magic around him, "Rufus and Bonnie too, they are all my Nakama." Bonnie was stunned to hear this. This might have been the first time she was ever been called a friend.

"Which is why…" Ron flew at the Vulcan with his foot aflame and kicked the monkey and sent it clashing into the wall. "I'm not leaving without Slim back!"

The Vulcan got up but grabbed Taurus's dropped axe. The Vulcan chuckled. "Oh that's not good," Ron muttered while Bonnie gasped, "He got Taurus's axe."

The Vulcan swung at Ron but he dodged it. A few more swings and Ron still dodged it. Then he slipped slightly losing his balance. The Vulcan swung down on Ron but Ron was able to control himself and press his two palm together and catch the blade. Both strained as they tried to force the other back.

Bonnie was trying to wake up Taurus, "Go back through the gate Taurus." She said shaking the still out cold bull, "If you go back then your axe will disappear too."

Ron started to heat his hands up and the metal started to glow red hot. The metal started to metal and Ron moved and open his mouth and caught the metaling hot drops.

Bonnie just kept getting more and more impressed by what this guy could do. Taurus' axe wasn't a normal axe by far, but Ron was melting it, no matter how small the metallic droplets were. Once one was in his mouth, he spat it back out in the face.

_'Gross,'_ Bonnie thought and shivered at the fact that rather than 'eating' the axe, he spat part of it back out, but it was an effective tactic as the little spit-covered metal flew out with a force and knocked the Vulcan back. Unfortunately, Bonnie was knocked out of the cave, and Ron noticed it first.

"Bonnie!" Ron rushed to help Bonnie, since she was still technically Nakama, even if she hadn't been in the guild for more than a day.

"Woman!" The Vulcan said, not wanting to lose the woman. The two dove after Bonnie, with Rufus trying to keep all three afloat with his wings.

Ron held Bonnie's hand while the Vulcan grabbed his feet and Rufus held onto the monkey's tail. They slowed to a near stop with Rufus trying his hardest to pull them up. "So heavy," he grunts as they dropped slowly. Then Rufus felt someone grab him and started to pull him up. The four looked up to see Taurus holding Rufus and pulling them back up. "Taurus!" Bonnie cried happily.

"Bull guy!" Ron cried as the spirit started to pull them up, "You're a good guy."

Once everyone was back in the cave they all sighed in relief. Then Ron and Taurus sucker punch the Vulcan straight into a wall. The two heavy hitter fist bumped each other for a job well done.

Bonnie dismissed Taurus seeing as his work was done and the three of them went to check out the knocked out Vulcan. Bonnie then turned to Ron, "Didn't we need this guy to tell you where your friend is?"

Ron blinked as he remembered, "Oh right…I forgot."

"Well he won't be talking anytime soon." Bonnie stated before the Vulcan's body started to glow a bright yellow. Then body then shifted until a man remained behind. He was a lean looking man with a marge mustache and a cowboy hat. "What the?" Bonnie cried while Ron helped the man out of the hole he was stuck in the wall, "Slim!"

A little bit later the pair had Slim on a blanket with his shirt off as they bandages his wounds and gave him first aid. Bonnie then asked Ron, "So you friend is the Vulcan?"

Rufus thought about it, "I think he was taken over by that Vulcan. I heard they are able to survive by taking control of a person's body."

Bonnie glanced down at his injuries. "He's pretty beat up. That Vulcan must have taken a lot out of him before he was taken over."

Ron shook Slim's shoulder, "C'mon Slim, you got to wake up. You can't die here, Joss is waiting for yea."

Slim was still for a minute before he clinched his eyes before he open them. "Nineteen," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"I got nineteen of those bastards before that last one gone and done me in." Slim closed his eyes, "I feel so ashamed. How can I face Joss after all of this?"

Ron shook his head and patted Slim's shoulder, "What kind of question it that. She will just be happy that you are back to her safe and sound."

Slim chuckled before he grasped Ron's hand and helped him up. Bonnie stared at Slim, _'He took twenty of those monsters all by himself. I would not be able to do that. These Fairy Tail mages are on a whole different level.'_

(Scene change)

Joss sat at the step of her house thinking about her dad as the sun began to set. She was worried but knew that Ron was going to find him. She remembered how she was teased and picked on in school for not only being a mage in training but because her father was a mage in Fairy Tail. She asked him to take a normal job as she could not handle the teasing. He promised her he would right after this job he left on. She had tears in her eyes wondering if she would ever see her father again.

Then she heard someone calling out her name. She looked up to see Ron, helping her father walk towards her with Bonnie and Rufus right next to them. She could not help but smile as the tears began to fall as she ran off the step and towards her father, "Dad!"

Slim pulled away from Ron and his daughter collided with him knocking them to the ground. He gave a short grunt but made no other sign he was hurt. Joss was hugging him as he sat them up as she cried into his chest, "I'm sorry dad. I can take it. I'm a mages daughter and a mage in training. I'm so sorry."

Slim chuckled as he stroke his daughter's hair. "No Joss, I'm sorry for making you worry. And if those boys go and tease you again I want you to ask them, 'Can your old man beat nineteen monsters all by himself? Cause mine sure can'."

Ron, Rufus and Bonnie smiled at the scene as the three of them started to walk away. Bonnie felt great pride at what she did. She brought back a fellow guild member and reunited a father and daughter. As they walked away Joss stood up and yell out to them as she waved, "Ron! Rufus! Thanks for bringing my dad back!"

Ron and Rufus chuckled and waved back. Bonnie turned as Joss said, "Bonnie, thank you as well!"

Bonnie smiled and waved back.

'_July fourth; it was sunny then a blizzard then sunny again. Fairy Tail is a reckless and sort of crazy guild, but the members are so warm and friendly. I am only a rookie mage but I know I am just going to love this guild.'_

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


End file.
